resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Person1
Resistance Wiki Hi, I've left an important message for Resistance Wiki users at Talk:Main_Page -- I'd like to know what you think! Thank you — Catherine (talk) 00:29, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Admin Okay,I've been thinking about this wiki and I think you need to go to wikia and become an Admin.If we don't have a single admin and you're at the top of the''featured users list'' then we need some admin on the wiki.What are you gonna do when a vandal comes and vandalizes the wiki?Just deleted the vandalism and ask him to stop?Every good wiki has (at least one) admin(s) working for them.It's either that or ask an admin to join the wiki.-HuangLee : You should probably ask Daget Sparrow. I think he's better for an admin than me. Person1 22:53, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I disagree Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 00:49, 16 December 2008 (UTC) As long as we have an admin...I'd say we're good.I'm sure someone on wikia is willing to volunteer.The only admins that I know are A-Dust,Gboyers and Biggest GTA Fan Ever but they're on a different wiki and I don't know if they've ever played either Resistance game.-HuangLee Thanks Thanks for making all those categories. I'd have done it, but I don't know how. So, thanks. Really appreciate it. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 05:44, 30 December 2008 (UTC) admin We need to dicuss about adminship for this wiki and who will take it on the talk of the main page and I need your opinion.--Rgknight2346 12:06, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Your now a mod Person1, I have chosen you as a moderator as I see your a good contributor to this wiki and you dedicated your time to work here, so I make you a mod.--Rgknight2346 13:04, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Grayson HI Ozzie 1 18:35, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm in the process of creating articles on some of the lesser known chimeran weaponry. Such as the mines and mortars. I just created articles on Chimeran Mine, Chimeran Mortar, and Sentry Gun. Look them over and make any corrections needed.User:Revanthereformer1138 Hi! Hi Person1! I'm Richard, one of Wikia's helpers who specializes in gaming wikis. I'm just popping in to see if you need any help with anything. I can help by creating content, attracting new users, creating a custom skin for the wiki, template issues, and other things. So if you've got something you want to do to the wiki, feel free to send me a message about it. I've also left this message on all the active admins' talk pages.--Richardtalk 21:44, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Hello I'm in the process of creating articles for all of the new Sentinels from the Resistance novel, I have already made Russ Dana and Tim Yorba, more should be on the way soon, but if you have a chance could you go over the articles and make any corrections needed.--Dahu55 18:03, 6 May 2009 (UTC) China Hey I looked up what you edit "China", but how it is known that it is a communist country, given to the fact that communism is not so popular after Lenin's revolution was sunk and sinker, and that the Chinese Civil War was not given nor was Japan in its imperial involvement in the factor? The only info that I understand about China is that of a newspaper in the beginning of Retribution mentioning about Nanking being defended by the Chinese from the Chimera.--Drgyen 19:01, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :I didn't make that edit, I think 24.59.185.125 did when he created the page. I just made some minor terminology and grammar edits to clarify things. Person1 20:48, 10 May 2009 (UTC) JOIN THE RESISTANCE Your Resistance. Your Way Japan Hey, I wonder where do you get extended information about Japan? If you get it from unreliable sources or fan fiction, then I'm afraid the details will have to be deleted. Reply to me soon.--Drgyen 04:58, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. The user was unregistered and unknown, and given that the known Resistance media doesn't mentioned too much about Japan or China, I am going to revert those info until any REAL mention about the countries will be added by any future Resistance installments.Drgyen 05:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'm looking for a Chimera on here, but nothing I find is quite the same. I saw it Resistance: Retribution. I thought it might have been an Advanced Hybrid, but they're not in that game. They are large, bulky, heavily armored, and usually armed with Augers. More armored than Ravagers and not quite as big. In Resistance: Retribution, they take the place of Hybrids in the last mission of Luxemburg. They storm the room you are protecting Parker in while she radios for help in that mission. They are really hard to kill and pack a lot of firepower. They always travel in groups. ::From the description you've given me, it sounds like a steelhead or an advanced hybrid, which I think is in the game. I don't own the game though, so I can't check. Person1 21:24, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Picture info I have been adding source info on the uploaded the images, and I'm hoping that of all the other pics you uploaded, if you could add information of where you get it from so it wouldn't be illegal or breaking copyright infringements. Here's the info template you may need. Summary Hello Hello Person1! It's great to see you back and editting! Hope you stay Sorofin 09:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Answers Ravagers wear those boots to increase their strength, speed, and to provide them with more protection. Garfield 123 If the Chimera wear heavy armor, it is possible for them to overheat and die. Garfield 123 The triangle is a very sturdy shape. This is probably to provide protection for the Hybrid's vital organs. Please, respond on my talk page. Garfield 123 Hello Hello Person1! It's great to see you back and editting! Hope you stay Sorofin 09:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it went wrong up there and I couldn't edit it. :(